Mahal, a Niley story 2009
by lilduds
Summary: Nick is a regular jerk in Miley's eyes. But what happens when she relizes she is in love with him? NIley dedicated! Review please!
1. Where it all Begins

Mahal

(A/N: It is a word in a language called tagalog. The word means love, like Niley's)

"Nicholas Grey?" that is when Miley Stewart knew she was in for it.

"You think Nicholas Grey a.k.a Nick isn't hot?"

Her best friend Demi Torres asked her.

"Well I'm sorry to tell you this but he's not. What is it about Nick that all girls want him? I mean come on, all he does is hit a baseball and act all cool."

Miley was arguing with Demi on their favorite subject, star of the baseball team Nick Grey. Apparently all girls fell in love with Nick, all regular girls that is.

Demi is your typical straight brown hair, brown eyes, 16 year old girl. While Miley's your average curly brown hair, blue eyes, 16 year old, Einstein.

"Miley we'll discuss this later" Demi barked back,

"Fine"

Miley sighed apparently Miley's 16 year old life apparently had to revolve around Nick Grey. Demi and Miley headed off to gym in silence.

Every girl wanted him, except her. Some girls even called her lesbian because she doesn't like him.

Miley got dressed into her regular black shorts and red tank top when she heard Demi and her other friend Emily Truscott scream. She ran to where she heard the scream,

"Where's the fire?" she said out of breath.

"There's no fire we just heard Nick switched his classes and he'll be here today!"

they both said while screaming. Great, not only did she have to deal with Demi talking about him constantly but now this! She didn't know if she could take it.

She walked into the gym to already see girls swarming around Nick. Even the gym teacher Ms. Nova was watching Nick.

Maybe if Nick's here I can just read my books, Miley thought quietly.

About halfway into Nelly Doesn't Speak Ms. Nova decided to start class by blowing her irritating whistle,

"Okay class let's begin, now I need everybody's attention. Today we're going to do some track racing, first up is Miley Stewart and Selena Gomez"

. (A/N: I only use Selena's last name because I hate her! Twit her! Lolz that's what What The Buck Show says.)

"Everybody else needs to just sit and watch; now first girl to do 3 laps wins."

Now Miley hated today. She had to race against the sluttiest girl in school. She also hated running, not because she sucked at it which isn't true because she'll beat anyone dumb enough to race her, but because boys stare. It's a common boy thing that she hated.

"Gomez, Stewart are you ready?" Ms. Nova looked at both girls.

"Set" she paused for dramatic affect,

"Go!" Miley ran fast, fast enough to catch Nick starring at her?


	2. WHAT? WHY?

_**(A/N: Sorry about the last chapter two, I didn't realize I uploaded it. Thanks for your reviews!)**_

_**This chapter is continued from the first chapter.**_

By the time she finished the race Selena didn't even finis her first lap and it was all thanks to her long legs. "Um… Wow is all I have to say. Good job Stewart."

Ms. Nova said, a little speechless. "Thanks" Miley mumbled, the rest of gym went by fast. She was able to finish Nelly Doesn't Speak with her remaining time. When it was time for them to change Miley went straight to her locker to find Demi leaning against it, "what?" she asked irritated "Oh nothing but, Nick likes you!" she squealed the last part "Oww you're hurting my ears. Well so what if Nick likes me? Does it matter, because I don't like him" Miley was getting really annoyed with this whole Nick thing._ Did it really matter if he liked her_?

Demi disrupted her thoughts by saying "You guys would look so cute together!"

Miley wasn't going to ever go out with Nick. "Demi you want him and I don't, so you can have him" "Look Miles," Miley only looked up because she used her nick name

"I know you like him and when you get over your 'I hate all popular people' phase and realize you like Nick you'll thank me." Miley couldn't take hearing Nick's name again. "Whatever lets just get to class before we're late"

"fine, but just think about what I said."

No sane Miley wasn't about to believe Nick likes her, however stupid Miley did. There are two types of Miley Demi has come to know, sane Miley and stupid Miley. Personally, Demi liked stupid Miley because stupid Miley is the one that likes Nick while sane Miley wallows away reading books that are way too unnecessary. As Miley broke away from Demi to get her books she passed Nick. He was talking to some girl as she passed, she saw him look at her.

When she finally got to English class he was there. This day just kept on becoming worse and worse, as she sat down she felt like his eyes were watching her.

Their teacher Mr. Enfield started class with an exam on the books he made them read. She aced it, which wasn't surprising but what was was this "

Class we're going to do a partner project that counts as 60% of your grade. For the rest of the semester you'll be working with this person. I can understand if you want to switch partners but I better get a good explanation in return." Miley was shocked,

_60% of her grade? How can that be possible? Well at least I'll have a partner. _

"Now this project might seem easy but it really isn't. Since there is an even number of boys and girls it is a boy-girl partnership. The project is to write a 15 page essay on a 1,500 page book that you will be required to read.

There are 4 different books to choose from. As I call up partners to choose a book you may talk quietly amongst yourselves." She couldn't believe she had to spend the rest of the semester with some guy.

Demi walked up to Miley "Hey Nerd"

Miley was shocked yet again. Demi never called Miley a nerd, Miley dressed too well to even be considered a nerd or a geek for that matter. She stared at Demi

"What? I was just joking no need to get all angry Miley on me."

"Oh, sorry I thought you meant it." "No, why would I ever mean it Miles? You are way too pretty to be a nerd, but your also too smart to be a bookworm." "So do you know who-" Miley was cut off by Mr. Enfield saying Demi Torres and Cody Ryan to my desk please."

"Well I guess that answers my question." Miley went back to her desk. After 4 or 5 minutes Demi stood in front of Miley's desk smiling like an idiot.

"Enjoying your partner I see?" "Yes, except that's not why I'm smiling" " Then why are you smiling?"

"Well when I was at Mr. Enfield's desk I saw the partners" "And?" Miley hated it when Demi did this. Demi could never give her a straight answer. "Guess who your partner is!" Demi was practically screaming this out

"Whom?"

"Nick!"


	3. A New Beginning

"Nick!"

Demi half screamed and half screeched. Miley was now really astonished, she marched straight up to and demanded a new partner. Mr. Enfield with a "Why?" why? Why did she not want to be his partner? It was the obvious reason of course, rich kid, snotty, stuck-up, bratty, and throws money in other peoples faces. But what was there to tell Mr. Enfield? 'I don't want to be his partner because he's probably a regular spoiled rich kid.' Mr. Enfield broke her thoughts

"So there's no valid reason?"

Miley just looked at her shoes speechless, trying to say something but nothing came out other than a,

"n n .n o "

"Well then there's no problem. Let me call your partner, Nick Grey to my desk please?"

She didn't to be his partner but what else was there to do? Miley just kept looking at her shoes,

"Nick this is your partner Miley Stewart"

Miley just put on a fake smile, looked up, and waved, "Great" she mumbled then continuet to look at her shoes.

"So here are your choices of books. There is A Life of an Apple by Josh Kerry, Bamboo Basket by Mango Johnson, Circle of night by May Lowry, and Triumph of Glory by Bernie Bernet."

Miley scanned the books, the one that interested her the most was Circle of Night.

She picked up the book

"What is this book about?"

"That's a book about a girl and boy who fall in love but there's a huge problem they both have to deal with."

"It sounds like your average Romeo & Juliet type of book."

Miley turned, she never heard Nick talk before.

His voice sounded so angelic, she stared at him. Well that is until she realized she was staring at him and went back to looking at her shoes. 


	4. Your Voice is Like an Angel

**Okay everyone I know it has seriously been a while… Ajajfhadftkeerifjdsfi I personally give you all the right to throw a tomato at me. So if you let me explain what I've been doing for the past ahem, years I'll put it in retrospective; I WAS LAZY. I lost all confidence in my writing ever since I started high school, but hey, I've gotten it back just for you loyal fanfictioners who hopefully are still willing to read this story. Well here goes **

While Miley stared at her shoes Nick took this as his chance to take over in speaking.

"We'll take it"

Miley looked up at him in astonishment, he was actually choosing the probably sappy love story over all the other possibly more suitable books to his liking? She didn't really understand his logic so she decided she'd just nod her head in agreement and took the book off of Mr. Enfield's desk and walked back over to her desk.

"Hey, shouldn't we like start this book together?"

Nick asked her as he walked along right behind her. She didn't understand why he was even bothering to try to interact with her. She had heard of how he kept up a 3.5 G.P.A. through always pairing up with the smart kids and having them do all the work while everyone praised him for his 'excellent work'. Well she decided then and there that she was definitely not going to be another one of his minions.

"Look I know you probably don't think you're going to have to do any of the work, but you should really let that thought slip out of your mind right now because I refuse to do all of the work on my own."

She kind of sounded really harsh, but at this moment she could really care less about what he thought. The main reason she really despised him was because he seemed like he never had to do a single thing for himself on his own in his entire life. She understood the pain and struggle of being poor and treated horribly. Her family had been going through tough times ever since her parents got divorced.

"Well actually I really wasn't thinking that. I was just wondering since we have the same study hall period if you wanted to go to the library or band room so we could read this thing together?"

Now she felt like a complete dick. How could she let her predjudice-ness against rich people affect the way she perceived him? Feeling a bit ashamed she just dropped her head in shame and spoke in a softer tone,

"Uhh… sure."

Oh how she wished she could just curl up into a ball at this very moment. Not only did she agree to willingly hanging out with Nick, but she also made herself seem like a complete ass in front of him. Sometimes she wished she didn't have such a hot temper.

"So for now I guess we should just get started reading the book?"

He asked while at the same time pulling a chair right in front of her desk.

"Yeah, I'll start we could just read by page alternating."

He just made a head nod gesturing her to continue with beginning the book,

"Everyone knows of the twisted tale of Romeo and Juliet, but if you actually took the time to read the book you'd know that it seems kind of weird. A 13-year-old falling in love with a 17-year-old? Who also happen to only know each other for a day and decide that they're in love? The time elapsed from when they met until their death couldn't have been over a week in total, so how could such people fall in love so fast? Well I guess it's quite simple, magic."

As Miley looked up at Nick she noticed how he was actually following along with her. He finally looked up at her to notice that she was staring at him.

"I'm sorry, I just really thought about the whole Romeo and Juliet thing, how could anyone believe they're in love in just a day? I mean if physical attraction is what they called love back in the olden days then I guess they've got it right. Except honestly, if I were willing to kill myself for a girl I would want to know that our love was true, ya'know? That the love we shared wasn't just lust or desire to be with another person, but pure love. I would want to know that she felt the same and would do the exact same for me. I guess I'm rambling now, but it really just got me thinking."

Miley didn't know whether to reply or just leave Nick in deep thought. She chose the ladder and began to finish the rest of the page. When she finally finished Nick began to read the next page.

"Marie was astounded to find her lover Zack bloodied and bruised as she entered his room. She rushed to his side exclaiming profanities and cursing the person who did this to him. When she had calmed down enough she asked him who could have possibly done this to him. His answer was hard to understand considering his breaths were labored. He replied with an answer she was never expecting.

'It doesn't matter who has done this to me, but it is more important that you are safe.'

As the words Nick read flowed through Miley's ears she began to realize that his voice really did sound like an angel. All the tenseness in her body began to disappear as he read. His voice was just so soothing that it literally made her feel like he was singing a tuneless lullaby. She hated to admit it, but she actually loved the sound of his voice. So as they wrapped up reading a chapter of their book, Nick decided to get Miley's attention before she left the class.

"Yo Miley?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll see you in study hall okay?"

And with that he gave her his infamous smirk and had the nerve to even wink at her. Miley began to turn 50 shades of pink right before him. Demi was the first to notice as Miley quickly let her hair fall towards her face so no one could see her blush.

"Looks like I won't be seeing you at study hall,"

Demi began,

"I guess I'll just sit with Oliver and Jake by myself."

"You can sit with Nick and I, he wouldn't mind I bet."

"You know I would never intrude on your little study date!"

"It's not a date!"

"Sure it isn't. Anyways Miles I'm heading to art class I'll see you in Study Hall"

So as Demi sashayed herself towards art class Miley began to go to the Music room to play her heart out on the piano. Little beknown to her, the Music room was a bit occupied.

**A/N: And so it begins! Hey guys I just want you to know that I'm going to finish this story, and my other unfinished stories except for the ones marked as complete. I have no life this summer so I absolutely will continue and finish my stories. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And as always, Stay Beautiful;)**


	5. The Music Room

**I told you guys I'd finish this! Now for all my Sasusaku fans, once I'm done with this fanfic I promise you the Sasusaku stories will be updated and finished. And just to let you all know this story is about to get a little more mature. Not like rated M or anything, but just a bit more real talk high school situations. So since you all stayed beautiful, let's begin!**

As Miley walked towards the music room she couldn't help but wonder why the door was locked. Being the very suspicious person she was, she decided to take a look through the window to see if some one was in there and would let her in. As she was looking through the little window she heard a very girlish moan on the other side of the door.

"Oh Nick!"

It was Selena! She was hooking up with Nick in the music room! Miley didn't know what part of her decided to look through the window again, but it didn't matter because it was too late to look away. There on top of the grand piano was Selena and in front of her was Nick! Miley felt disgusted, but mostly she felt a tinge of jealousy and she couldn't understand why. It wasn't like she was beginning to like Nick, I mean he was obviously a jerk, but why was she feeling jealous? She couldn't possibly have started to like him; I mean that's completely insane! Another moan came from Selena's lips bringing Miley out of her thoughts. She finally backed away from the door and decided to do something quite devious. She walked to the main office of the school and went straight ahead with her plan with no hesitation.

"Hi Ms. Amy, I need you to open the door to the music room if you wouldn't mind. For some reason it seems to be locked and I don't think anyone was in there to let me in. I know you must be busy, but I really need to get in. Could you please help me out here?"

"Sure Miley, I know y just want to play the piano as usual and today's paperwork isn't too hefty. Let's go now before the boss comes back."

Miley couldn't believe her luck; Ms. Amy was actually going to open the door for her.

"It's strange though, I don't ever remember these doors being locked during school."

Ms. Amy jammed her keys into the door and opened it so fast that when Miley and her walked in Selena barely had enough time to throw on her shirt and pull up her shorts while Nick pulled up his jeans and didn't even bother to throw his shirt on.

"Gomez, Grey! In my office, NOW!"

Ms. Amy was so furious; her face turned a bright tomato red color. Miley on the other hand was laughing on the ground and couldn't seem to stop.

"Miley, please control yourself. As for the both of you I am so surprised. What were you thinking doing such things in a school? Just get to my office now and stay there until I arrive with your punishment."

As Selena and Nick walked past Ms. Amy and Miley, Miley couldn't help but take a look at Nick shirtless. His abs were pretty well defined and he was quite well toned too.

"Thanks a lot Miley"

Selena sneered at her, which Miley responded with an innocent face,

"Hey, how was I supposed to know this room was, occupied?"

Selena just rolled her eyes at her while Nick gave her a sheepish look. He looked as though he was embarrassed to be caught in such a situation. I mean honestly who wouldn't be, but when he looked at her he looked as though he was just embarrassed to be caught by her. Miley looked at Ms. Amy while she watched the two lovebirds go.

"Well I'm just glad you aren't like that Miley,"

She began with a smile,

"Well I'll go take care of those two now pleases try not to make too much noise."

"Will do Ms. Amy"

As Ms. Amy left she began to walk towards the grand piano, feeling disgusted by it she opted to clean it off before she en touched the keys. She found some antibacterial wipes in the nearby closet and decided those would work just great. Also thinking about her cleanliness she put on a pair of gloves and began to wipe down the area where Selena was all over.

"Well at least this is antibacterial so it can kill all of her whore germs."

Miley muttered under her breath, she decided to leave the wipes and gloves on top of the piano and she'd throw them away when she left. The nearest garbage can was all the way across the room farther than the distance to the door. There happened to be a garbage can right outside the door. So as she sat down at the seat of the piano she decided to play around for a bit. She played a couple show tunes and songs until she decided to work on a song she had written a while ago.

"There's always gonna be another mountain…"

She sang out quietly while the piano sang along to a rhythmatical tune that sounded so smooth as she played.

"I'm always gonna wanna make it move…"

As she began to really get into the song she never seemed to notice Nick walk into the room, shirtless yet again. She just kept singing her heart out and then went into a softer tone as she finished the song.

"It's the climb…"

Miley began to let go of the pedal of the piano and finished the song by letting go of her breath. That's when a clapping sound rang through her ears. Someone was watching her. She quickly snapped her head to see Nicholas Grey staring right at her, clapping, and shirtless?

"Why are you in here? Aren't you supposed to still be in Ms. Amy's office?"

She glared at him. How dare he sneak in and listen to her sing.

"Yeah, but Ms. Amy though it was very indecent to talk to me and Selena without me wearing proper clothing."

"Well if you're looking for your shirt it's not up here. Go check on the floor or something."

"Thanks for the advice, I'll go do that now."

Miley decided not to pay any attention to Nick and kept playing the piano, but this time without singing along.

"You know, you're a pretty good singer."

Nick decided to be the one to break through Miley's silence.

"Thank you, now can you please leave I really want to practice something."  
She knew she was sounding rude, but with a shirtless Nick in the room she couldn't help but be distracted by his six-pack.

"I'm sorry, but I still can't find my shirt. Ya'know maybe if you helped me I could leave a lot sooner."

She knew he really just didn't want to be ignored so she decided to just help him out.

"Fine, but if I find it you're writing our essay by yourself and I'm not talking about D+ work, I'm talking about A+ Nobel prize type of writing."

"Fine, just help me find it."

Miley and Nick searched the entire stage and floor. Nick's shirt seemed to have left the building entirely.

"Hey by the way, are we still reading next period?"

Nick asked trying to start a conversation.

"That depends,"

Miley began,

"On what?"

"If you'll even be in study hall. I'm sure Ms. Amy is going to put you through hell."

"She can't be that bad."

"Oh on the contrary, she really can."

Miley noticed something sticking out of the piano.

"Hey, what's this?"

She yanked the thing out. Whatever it was was definitely not Nick's shirt.

"EWWWWW!"

She screeched while throwing the object across the room. It was a bright pink thong. Nick happened to see the object that had been thrown and caught it in his hand.

"Selena will probably be happy to have these back."

"Well whatever I'm done. This has been enough nudity and gross stuff I can take for today."

And as she walked away she happened to spot something carelessly lying in a chair.

"By the way your shirt's on the chair in the back."

With that she walked out of the room leaving Nick shirtless and confused.

**So what do you guys think? Too extreme? Too much suspense? Or just perfect? Thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews and I hopefully met up to your expectations. Any suggestions? Leave a review and put in any suggestions you want and I'll try to fit your ideas in. Thanks again and as always, Stay Beautiful;)**


End file.
